The present invention concerns an anti-rolling device for vehicles and in particular an anti-rolling device for three and/or four-wheeled vehicles.
It is well known that currently in the field of vehicles a substantial diversification of models has gradually been proposed, in particular there is a growing interest towards “hybrid” vehicles that combine the characteristics of motorcycles, in terms of handling, with the stability of four-wheeled vehicles. Such vehicles are, for example, represented by three-wheeled vehicles equipped with two steered front wheels and four-wheeled vehicles known by the name quad.
The aforementioned three-wheeled vehicles can, advantageously, be driven like a motorcycle (in riding style) at the same time, however, offering the usual stability of four-wheeled vehicles.
Such a vehicle is, for example, described in Italian patent application IT2003MIA001108 to the same Applicant.
In particular, such a vehicle is provided with two front steered wheels and with one rear wheel with fixed axis.
Two independent suspensions are also foreseen, one for each of the two front wheels, equipped with shock absorbers, also independent, and a front steer system based upon an articulated quadrilateral kinematism.
Such a kinematism allows the front wheels, during steering and/or “folding” operations of the motorcycle, to remain substantially adjacent to the ground.
Due to the structural particularity of this type of vehicle it is possible that in particular travel conditions, for example at very low speeds or during stops and parking, the vehicle can fall over precisely due to the rolling movement caused by the articulated quadrilateral.
In light of the above, there is clearly a need to be able to provide an anti-rolling device, like that according to the present invention, which allows a vehicle to be provided equipped with the handling of a two-wheeled vehicle and with the stability of a four-wheeled vehicle.